Distance
by rachelmartin4015
Summary: A one night fling can change things quickly. Will one night of passion destroy two lives, two careers, and maybe even tear a team apart? Or will it be the start of a passionate love.


_ I've been a huge fan of SVU since well, 1999. I used to write fanfiction for SVU all the time when I was in college, but as time went on I found my free time becoming scarce. I've written around 12 stories, but this is my first time publishing any. This is actually my first 'Rolivia_' _fic. The first chapter is pretty short, simply because it's been so long since I've written a story and I just want to test the water out with all you fans. I do plan on making this a fairly long story, with a possible sequel, but that will all depend on the feedback I get! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters mentioned_

* * *

Amanda Rollins blinked and groaned at the bright morning sunlight beaming through her bedroom window. Her head was pounding and the continuous beeping coming from god knows where wasn't helping. The blonde pulled the comforter over her head and let out another groan. She felt as if someone had smacked her with a bag of bricks and was almost certain that the room was spinning.

Where _was _that beeping coming from? Amanda pulled the comforter away from her face and propped herself up. She turned to her left and tried to find where the noise was coming from, it was coming from the nightstand on the left side of the bed; opposite to the side she was on. For a second Amanda thought it was the alarm clock on her phone, but then she remembered her phone had died at the bar the previous night. Just as the blonde was about to crawl to the other side of the bed and see exactly what the persistent noise was, she heard someone flush the toilet in her bathroom. She gulped—had she brought someone home from the bar?

Amanda quickly covered herself with the blanket and walked over to her dresser. As she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and an NYPD t-shirt, she tried to remember the events from the previous night but could only remember bits and pieces—and she certainly couldn't remember bringing anyone home with her.

As Amanda was tying her thin blonde hair up in a ponytail, the bathroom door opened. She instantly felt lightheaded

"Liv?" Amanda couldn't believe it. Had she slept with _Olivia?_ The truth was, Amanda had envisioned sleeping with Olivia dozens of times—she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her ever since her first day at SVU, but it was still shocking. To be honest, Amanda hadn't even been sure if Olivia was gay or not. Olivia stood by the bathroom door and gave Amanda a sly smile

"Hey, um…sorry, did I wake you?" Amanda blinked a few times and tried to process what was going on

"N—no you didn't. Actually my headache did. Uh I'm sorry Liv but I have no clue what the hell's goin' on? What happened last night?" Olivia scratched her head and searched the blonde detective's blue eyes with her brown ones

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" the brunette asked as she walked over to her phone and silenced the alarm.

"I only remember bits and pieces. The last thing I remember clearly was that round of tequila Nick paid for," when Amanda said this, Olivia chuckled "what's funny?" the blonde asked. Olivia sat on the bed and shook her head

"Well after that, we all did a few more rounds—we probably would've kept going if it hadn't been for the bartender telling us it was closing time. So once everyone said goodbye you and I got on the subway together. Long story short, your stop came before mine and you asked me if I wanted to come over…" Amanda shut her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Liv look I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to come up, this is all my fault I just—" but before she could continue Olivia stood up and walked towards her

"Amanda, you have _nothing _to be sorry about. You didn't force me to come up, I agreed to. And yeah we were drunk but…But I don't regret what happened…" at this point the two women were standing face-to-face, only inches apart. Amanda bit her lower lip

"I don't either Liv, but I just feel like…what happened last night only happened _because _we were drunk." The brunette sighed

"Amanda, I don't want you to think that. I mean sure maybe the alcohol was the reason this happened, but there's nothing we can do to change what happened last night." Olivia swept a blonde strand of hair away from Amanda's face and gave her a small smile. The blond detective was staring at the floor when she spoke,

"So…where does this leave our friendship and partnership...?"


End file.
